A Childhood Fantasy
by openmeadow
Summary: Each year my family, and two of my cousins get together to vist my uncle's farm over spring break. This year we also went for Thanksgivingl my family was also in the middle of the extended version of LotR. I've been waiting for ages to do so and it shows.
1. Friday

_AN: I am the oldest of four. The other two cousins are cousins with whom we are closest. Our two families always visit the our uncle's farm over spring break and we also always get together for Christmas and for Thanksgiving. This is the story of our 'adventures' this past Thanksgiving. **If you recognize anything it's most likely not mine- we just borrowed it (rather our imaginations did!) .**_

**The Creation of the Shire**

There is a farm that six cousins visit once a year. This year the children are fortunate because they also get to spend an extra weekend on the farm, for Thanksgiving. Soon after the immediate breakfast mess has been cleared, four of the cousins head out to the massive, 6-foot tall, rounded hay bales to play. After the rest of the mess has been put away and the adults had retired to conversation. the oldest of the six cousins convinces the other to join her and the others in what promises to be a messy time of great fun and imagination.

Within a few minutes of their arrival the small, partially covered spaces, found here and there between the hay bales, are no longer mere spaces, but hobbit holes and the main of the hay bales had been transformed into the Shire, while the other bales had turned into Sauron's fortresses. After a quick drink break an hour later and a chance to unthaw half frozen fingers, the cousins decide on 'terms' of sorts, and code names that soon turn into their real names.

Not completely a surprise to her, the eldest of the six ends up as a leader of sorts to the hobbits; while Missy joins her cousin of the same age, Mathew, to be orcs, which is soon changed to the ever-feared Nazgúl, the Ringwraiths that would soon begin their ceaseless torment of the four hobbits, Bilbo, Sam, Ellie and Merry. As they head across the yard, back to Middle Earth those without staffs (Sam and the old Mr. Bilbo) head out to the back pasture to find a walking staff and for a brief practice fight to acquaint themselves with the different weights and lengths. Thus completed, the two run to Middle Earth to defend their home, each other, the Watch Tower, and to gather food for the coming winter.

Within minutes the orcs begin their attack and the battle for the Shire's Watch Tower, therefore the Shire itself, had begun. After what seems like hours of pushing and falling off of the hay bales, after sword and staff fights, the war abruptly ends when the cousins are summoned for dinner and so the day ends during the meal as the sun sets.


	2. Saturday

_If you recognize anything it's most likely not mine- we just borrowed it (rather our imaginations did!)_ **_

* * *

_**

**Gandalf Arrives**

Soon after the cousins finish breakfast the next morning, they head back to the Shire, though this time an agreement had been made so that all of the cousins were on the same side, thus preventing any more 'battle' injuries. After a few minutes the eldest is voted to be Gandalf and Mathew (previously Mr. Underhill-a separate person from that of Frodo) changes to a very unique Bilbo.

Since the cousins are all on the same side they work together to prepare the Shire for the coming winter by adding boards, sticks and hay to cover the halls between the hobbit holes and inns. Far too soon in the cousins opinions the sun begins to set and a bright red moon rises upon the horizon. The hobbits frantically work to finish the roofing before 'winter' as Gandalf admonishes them to hurry for " the red moon rises- war is upon us and the orcs (really cows) have surrounded us!" soon follows an…interesting… conversation between Gandalf and a Bilbo who is anything but serious; the latter claiming that, "The moon is orange- meaning that they are not at war but that production in California will be good tomorrow."

The sun sets as the cousins take turns nagging the adults to come out. After two failed attempts one of the adult cousins, Andy, heeds their call for an enemy. The hobbits race back to the shire with Gandalf at their heels, ready to defend them. Guards are posted within the shire; swords and staffs are at the ready as the enemy jumps into battle as he jumps onto one of the six foot tall bales of hay. The war continues as the hobbits, Gandalf and Andy jump across bales, pull each other down, protect each other with staff and sword, and fight to their heart's content. This exhilarating battle takes only eight minutes, but in the cousins' imaginations it was days.

Again the day ends as the cousin's come into the house to unthaw frozen toes and fingers before the evening meal.


	3. Sunday

**The Destruction of the Shire**

With heavy hearts four of the cousins return to the farm after bidding farewell to their compatriots, Bilbo and Sam. The four are now orcs, sent by Sauruman to destroy the Shire beyond recognition within an hour. This is because the children are to leave for home today, to return to a normal, plain life, and in this the Shire must be returned to the hay bales and sticks from whence it started.

As the four orcs go about destroying the Shire, moving hay roofing to two separate stacks, returning sticks and boards to the pasture and piles from where they ground them, they are not as energetic, but still their imaginations are still busy at work. Within an hour the Shire is no more, the children's' hearts are heavy and they turn to enter the house and to leave the thrilling work that existed in their imaginations and the hay bales.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you recognize anything it's most likely not mine- we just borrowed it (rather our imaginations did!) ._


	4. How does one return?

**Returning to the Real World**

Within the mind of the eldest of the six, and no doubt within the hearts of all the cousins, the real Frodo's words resonate:

How do you pick up the threads of an old life?

How do you go on, when in your mind,

you begin to understand … there is no going back?

How are the cousins, the hobbits, the Wizard, the orcs, the Nazgúl supposed to return to a life of school, work and chores and forget the few hours they were in Middle Earth? How are they going to return when after those few hours the memories will prevent normality. Their memories of the Shire, of Middle Earth will forever be with them.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you recognize anything it's most likely not mine- we just borrowed it (rather our imaginations did!) ._


End file.
